harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen (ANB)/Quotes
Below is a list of quotes, sayings and dialogue said by Allen in game. 'Sayings' "Hey, working on your farm again today? I know you love your job, but still, I'm impressed. Just a little. Hmmm, but your hair is a mess! I know working on the farm is important, but take care of your hair too, okay?" "Don't think you can stop taking care of yourself just because you run a farm, okay? Fashion comes first at all times!" Asleep "...Hmmm...hey...don't touch me... ...without....my permission..." Morning "Ugh, don't even bother saying 'good morning.'I am NOT a morning person. If you want to chat, wait 'til the afternoon. Afternoon." "What now, MC? I was up late last night, so could you please just leave me be? What? You want to know what I'm doing? As if that makes any difference to you. It's nothing important anyway. " "Oh, (name). You're--how should I put this... certainly cheerful this morning. Well. I guess I should try harder too." Afternoon "Hey. I'm in a good mood right now. I don't mind hanging out for a while." Working "What? You want me to change your hairstyle? Leave it to me. I'll give you the perfect hairstyle in an instant." Confess to other candidates/villagers while dating Allen "Hey, MC. What's the meaning of this? You've given a Ring to someone else? If you do that again... you know what'll happen? Right?" Give Allen the ring while dating "What's wrong? You're worried about something? No need to be. You're the one I love, MC." 'Gift Responses' Special Genovese Pasta, huh? That's my absolute favorite. Always has been. Thank you, Darian. Bring it to me again tomorrow! Promise! Loved Oh. Quite a thoughtful gift. You get me. You've got great sensibilities. Allow me to praise you. Liked A present perfectly suited to my tastes. I like it. Received, with thanks. Neutral Hah hah, something for me? Received, then, with thanks. Disliked Hey, hey, MC. You don't know much about me, do you? I don't like that. Remember that for the future. Hated What's this? Are you mocking me? I hate this! I won't accept it again! Multiple Gifts Hey, you've already given me something today. I only take one present per day. That's my rule. 'Heart Lines' Black Heart "Just because you're a farmer doesn't mean you can cut corners in your appearance, alright? You should always be stylish." Purple Heart "Collecting accessories is my hobby. Like, jewelry, clothes, hats... I make my own jewelry, too." Blue Heart "If you want to change your style, visit me at the shop. With my expertise, I'll transform you into a knockout." Pink Heart I have a mother and a sister. Neither of them are especially delicate. That's made me a master of housework. I had a father as well, if that's what you call it. I don't think of a man who was never at home as my father. Yellow Heart (Dating) "Sooner or later, you'll be completely dyed in all my colors*. Aren't you grateful? Huh? What about me? Hey, hey... there's no way I'm going to change, right? If you're so sure, I'd like to see you try." Pink Heart (Dating) "My type of woman is one who is kind, honest, charming and dynamic. ...What? I'm talking about you. I'm praising you, so be glad." Red Heart (Dating) How is it? Are you glad going out with me? Ha...? How about me? That thing, you should know even I don't tell you, right? I feel the same way with you. 1st week of dating "Listen. Everything that belongs to you is mine, (name). And everything that belongs to me is also mine. What's wrong? You can't accept that? Before too long that's the only way you'll want it! You'll see, baby. 'Crop Festival Win (Beginner)' Win (Beginner) "What's up, MC? Oh, so you won, did you?" "No need to come and tell me... I was there and already know." "So, is there something else? Want a pat on the back? How about I just say congrats?" Vegetable "I think that if you were the type who didn't like vegetables, this festival would be the worst thing in the world." "Toni has been bawling from the start and it is starting to get on my nerves." "He should eat up and get it over with. Oh, I'm just kidding. Don't get all upset now." Flower "Fruits and vegetables are all right, but I like flowers and herbs, too." "With some nice smelling herbs and pretty flowers, I could really liven up the shop. It won't be too hard, I think." Win (Advanced) "So you won the advanced class. I like people who work hard. I really mean it, I think you did great." Vegetable "I think that if you were the type who didn't like vegetables, this festival would be the worst thing in the world." "Toni has been bawling from the start and it is starting to get on my nerves." "He should eat up and get it over with. Oh, I'm just kidding. Don't get all upset now." Flower "Fruits and vegetables are all right, but I like flowers and herbs, too." "With some nice smelling herbs and pretty flowers, I could really liven up the shop. It won't be too hard, I think." 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win "MC, you can cook surprisingly well!" "...What's wrong? Don't get angry. I'm just saying it like it is." "... What? Are you saying I look like I can't cook? That's going a little far, don't you think?" "Well, first impressions might change." "In fact, the impression you had on me changed. Isn't that good?" "Wow. You're not bad at all." "What's with that silly grin? You're like a dog. Does winning make you that happy?" "If you keep eating oily foods every day, soon your hair will get oily, too." "Even without oily foods hair starts to get greasy, like it's smeared with wax." "If you don't want to end up like that, you should knock off the oily foods, right?" 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow "Even if you say it's for milk, if you raise it for a long time, it's kind of like a pet." "If you go to the Cow Festival together then won't you feel even more attached?" "...When the cow dies, you're going to cry a lot." "I wonder why cows have such a drawling voice. Don't you get sleepy listening to them?" "I guess you are used to hearing them so you probably don't get tired." Chicken "I can't tell a good chicken from a bad one at all..." "They all look the same. What's the difference?!" "Even if with names, you can't tell chickens apart when there's a bunch all together, can you?" "On the other hand, if you raise chickens yourself, can you tell them apart?" "...Huh, no kidding. If you couldn't, being a farmer wouldn't be very satisfying." Lose (Beginner) "You lost? Hmm. And? What do you want, MC? want me to say." "I'm not going to comfort you or anything silly like that. If you want to be consoled, go somewhere else." Win (Beginner) "What is it, MC? Oh, you won, huh?" "You didn't have to come tell me. I was in the audience, so I know." "...And? What do you want me to say? "Congratulations"?" 'Music Festival' "I wonder how musician's fingers can move so nimbly." "Even without hearing singing, I can enjoy just looking at fingers that move around on keys or between strings." 'Fireworks Festival' "If there were no fireworks, summer nights would probably feel duller." "Whoever thought of fireworks was a genius." "Just as the name suggests, fireworks are like artworks in the sky. They were quite beautiful." "The sound of fireworks takes a weight off your chest, doesn't it?" "I think I understand how people feel when they yell out toward fireworks." "I wouldn't do anything so unsightly though." "The fireworks were beautiful. They better than I had imagined." 'New Year's Eve' "Even though it's the New Year, it doesn't feel like it." "Just because the year's changed doesn't mean anything important has changed. Maybe it's a matter of mood." Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎ Category:Allen